In the use of reflectors for placement on roads or highways in the event of emergencies, it is desirable to have available a reflector which is compact in construction so that it may be readily stored within small spaces of a motor vehicle for possible future use. When a motor vehicle becomes accidentally disabled on a highway, for example, it is advantageous to have several such reflectors available which a vehicle operator can distribute along some length of the highway so as to warn other passing vehicles, as well as to summon help. As a result, it is advantageous that such road reflectors be considerably compact so that a number of them can be stored within a small amount of space within the vehicle, and that they can be quickly set up to operative without requiring special tools or skill.
Road reflectors, heretofore, usable for this purpose, have been complex in construction, costly in manufacture, and required special skill to set up to be in operative position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable road reflector which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a road reflector of the foregoing character, which is compact and may be stored within a substantially small amount of space.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a road reflector, as described, which is readily maintained in service and has a substantially long useful life.